America, The Beautiful
by CoutureOtaku
Summary: America, feels that he is fat and ugly after the constant teasing from the other countries, but England's insults hurt him the worst. What America doesn't realize is that the person in his mind, who thinks he's unattractive actually loves him and thinks he's absolutely beautiful. Inside and out.


**_I made this oneshot while listening to Glee's version of P!nk's 'Perfect', I thought that version sounded better for this story considering the song is sung by boys._**

**_Hurt/Comfort, a whole lot of fluff and light boyxboy. Enjoy. (:_**

**_I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. (because if I did UKxUS would be canon by now.)_**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones stood in his bathroom staring at his half naked body, scrutinizing it with squinting eyes.

All he saw was fat. Just ugly, disgusting_ fat_.

He was never very self conscious of his weight until recently, when the other countries started being a little more harsh with their teasing over his constant eating. Alfred knew he ate a lot, he liked food. But it was also because he was going through so much stress recently with his economy he didn't know where else to turn to. No one would listen to him and care that much, he thought.

Alfred glanced sourly at his stomach not seeing the obvious well defined muscle everyone else could see. Alfred was tall and lean, he wasn't fat or even slightly overweight, he was perfectly fine. But after hearing something enough times you start to believe it, even if it's not true.

* * *

_Alfred smiled hungrily at the McDonald's hamburger he was about to chow down on right when Arthur walked into the room and sighed seeing his former colony's choice of food. "Alfred, when will you learn that this food isn't healthy for you. You're going to get even bigger than you already are." The British country scolded._

_America's smile faltered and he almost put down the food in his hands but he faked a big grin and chomped on the burger obnoxiously. "You can't tell me what to do, Eyebrows!" he said talking with food in his mouth childishly._

_England scowled in disgust. "You're going to regret this later when you step on the scale." he replied simply, exiting the room._

_Alfred slowly chewed his food and felt his heart drop, he never felt he was that good looking anyways so he tried telling himself that adding on some extra weight wouldn't be too big of a deal since no one really found him that attractive after all, but he couldn't shake the depressing feeling that stayed with him and wondered if he actually did care a little about what Arthur thought of his appearance._

* * *

Alfred turned to his side and looked at his body in profile and touched his stomach gently. "This isn't right, someone's stomach shouldn't be this big." he said out loud pinching his 'fat' that wasn't even there in irritation.

Alfred stopped and turned to look at the mirror face on and leaned his forehead against the mirror and closed his eyes slowly.

He remembered all the names he was called by other countries, and those hurt but what hurt even more was the fact that Arthur found him _fat_ and _ugly_ and _disgusting_ and just plain _unlovable._

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that he knew were coming.

The tears started off slow and quiet but soon turned into overwhelming sobs. Alfred fogged up the mirror with his breath as he tried to calm down his breathing.

He didn't know where these feelings of hate came from, he always thought he was so confident and sure of himself but he realized now that was really insecure and he, at that moment didn't know what to do to make himself feel better.

After holding in all these secret feelings of self loathing for so long he wondered what he could do to stop it.

Alfred placed his hands on the mirror and due to his strength, a small crack formed after pressing down too hard.

Alfred let out a breathy laugh. "Even the mirror agrees with me." he said feeling worse after that than before, tears falling down his freckled cheeks and onto the bathroom sink counter top.

The blonde American felt himself slowly back away farthest from the mirror and slide against the wall falling onto the floor pathectically.

Alfred placed his head between his knees in defeat and sniffed trying to stop the tears still falling.

"I just want people to like me." Alfred whispered feeling heartbroken, he was supposed to be America, the Beautiful. Not America, fat and ugly he thought bitterly wondering where everything went wrong?

* * *

Arthur stood outside Alfred's house and took out his spare key given to him by the American himself to open his friend's door.

Or rather he guessed not his friend's door, because hopefully after today's visit they would be more than friends, Arthur thought his face tinting red in embarrasment.

England has been in love with America for several years now and today was the day he was going to confess because he knew that stupid wanker was too oblivious to initate the first move.

That is, if he even wanted to initiate the first move, Arthur thought feeling panic strike him, wondering if he was going to be rejected and he'd ruin his relationship with Alfred. Arthur leaned against Alfred's porch wall and sighed nervously.

The two nations just recently started getting on better terms after they sorted out the whole revolution situation, he wondered if he should risk everything for a slim chance a young super power nation like America would go out with some old grump like him.

Arthur crossed his fingers. "Oh, bloody hell, I'm going for it!" He declared deciding Alfred was worth that chance. He held the bouquet of fresh red roses and straightened his forest green tie hoping he looked good enough for the handsome country. He already rang the doorbell several times but the dumb America wasn't answering the door so he decided to take matters into his own hands and surprise the blonde.

He unlocked the door and sighed smiling softly. "He's probably napping." he said chuckling.

Arthur walked towards the spacious living room. "Alfred? Where are you? It's me, Arthur." He called walking towards different rooms of the house.

After looking in all of downstairs, the British man felt himself quirk his eyebrows in confusion wondering where Alfred could be.

Walking upstairs he passed through several closed doors and walked passed one then stopped abruptly.

He heard crying.

Arthur felt his eyes widen and wondered what could possibly be wrong, he wondered if he should just go ahead and leave since if it would be rude to just barge into the room after already coming to Alfred's house unannounced. But in the end his former care taking and protective self took over and he opened the door.

"Alfred, what's wron-" Arthur stopped in the middle of his sentence and saw the boy he loved sitting on the floor looking up at Arthur in shock.

What really made Arthur stop talking was the tears that were on Alfred's face, it's been such a long time since he saw Alfred cry, frankly he hated thinking about those times anyways but now it was happening all over again and he just wanted to fix it.

"Arthur! W-What are you doing here?!" Alfred said stuttering over his words.

Arthur slowly knelt down next the the crying country and placed the flowers on the floor. "I came here for something that can wait for another time." he started his green eyes saddening watching such a usually happy person look so sad. "What's wrong, Alfred?" he finished resting his hand on Alfred's knee.

Alfred's eyes widened and gasped before wrapping his arms around his stomach looking positively ill with worry, new tears ready to fall.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Alfred, what ever is the matter? Are you sick?" he asked confused as to why he held his stomach like that.

Alfred looked away. "I-I just don't want you to see me this way..." he ended quietly.

Arthur tilted his head. "Alfred, I've seen you cry before, this isn't much of a difference." he replied confused.

Alfred felt a sob in his throat. "I-I don't want you to see me without a shirt on." he whispered stuttering his words.

Arthur felt more confusion. "Alfred, I've raised you. I've seen you without a shirt on many times, why are you so worried about this now?" he asked genuinely confused but still deeply concerned over why his love was so upset.

Alfred felt sobs wrack his body and he struggled to find his words. "Y-Yeah, but that was when I was a just kid, I was skinny. Now I'm f-fat and ugly." Alfred cried, trying to say his words without hiccuping through his tears.

Arthur felt his emerald green eyes widen and his mouth dropped in shock. "Alfred, you bloody idiot! You are not ugly and you certainly aren't fat!" Arthur replied angry at even the slightest fact someone so fit and handsome could think this way about himself.

Alfred looked up at Arthur and blinked. "But, Arthur...you tell me I'm big and fat all the time." Alfred whispered sounding deeply hurt and confused.

Arthur's breath hitched and he felt his heart drop in the realization that this was all _his_ fault. The overwhelming sense of guilt just cut him to the bone. He made fun of Alfred a lot but it was to cover up his own feelings, he never thought the blonde ever took it to heart.

Arthur gently grabbed Alfred's face feeling his own eyes fill up with tears in remorse. "Alfred, I'm so sorry. I never meant those things I just said them because I'm a horrible prick." he said feeling terrible. "I never ever thought you were unattractive. Alfred, you're the most beautiful person in the world, their is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Arthur said rubbing soft circles on Alfred's face reassuringly.

America seemed doubtful and glanced down away from England.

England forced his former colony's face to look back at him gently not wanting to hurt him even more than he already has.

"Alfred, you have the most beautiful eyes, have I ever told you that?" Arthur asked smiling lovingly at him.

Alfred shook his head and sniffed. "No." he answered quietly.

Arthur sighed feeling nothing but hate for himself, he couldn't believe after all these years of thinking that he'd never told the poor boy. He really was a horrible person sometimes.

"Well, I should have. Your eyes are the color of the sky and the ocean at the same time, I've never seen such a color before, they captivate me every time I look at you." England replied genuinely.

Alfred blinked and smiled softly. "Really?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Of course, I may be a jerk but I don't lie. It's not only your eyes that attract me though, your smile is the biggest and boldest smile I've ever laid my eyes on. You make people so happy with your smile and you don't even realize it, and that makes it even more beautiful."

Alfred felt his cheeks blush and shyly looked away, he was never showered with so many compliments before, he didn't really know how to act.

Arthur chuckled. "Not only are you attractive but you're bloody cute too. I don't think you realize how many nations have a thing for you, Alfred. Russia, France and Japan have shown interest in you, and the measures I've went to keep their dirty hands off of you are insane." Arthur said hating how everyone thought they could have Alfred all for themselves.

Arthur was a possessive person and no one was allowed to touch his Alfred without his permission. Of course he knew Alfred didn't know this fact but everyone else did and that's all that mattered, well besides Russia anyways, he could be a handful to keep away from America sometimes.

Or France for heaven's sake didn't either, the times he'd threaten to place a curse on the stupid frog for trying to touch America was almost every world meeting.

Alfred blushed even harder. "R-Really?" he asked naively.

Arthur scowled. "Yes, but you don't like any of those wankers, right?" he asked jealously creeping into his voice.

"N-No!" Alfred said a little too quickly not wanting Arthur to know his true feelings were for the the British man himself.

Arthur sighed in relief. "Good, cause I don't want any of those fools near you." he said gently playing with Alfred's hair while using his other hand to wipe stray tears away from the blonde's face.

Alfred looked up at him his blue eyes curious. "Why?" he asked wanting to know what his reasons were.

Arthur smiled lovingly. "Because I love you, you idiot." he replied before catching the American's lips with his own.

Alfred was in shock but couldn't help but kiss him back.

Arthur opened his eyes still kissing Alfred and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face at how concentrated Alfred looked kissing him. Arthur knew this must have been his first kiss by how he was acting, this kid was really too cute for his own good sometimes.

Arthur kissed him softly before pulling away not wanting to go too far with Alfred on his first kiss.

Alfred looked back at Arthur and smiled nervously. "I love you too." he answered happily but he felt himself slowly feel doubtful over some things still.

Arthur must have saw it on Alfred's face. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Alfred bit his lip. "S-So you really don't think I'm ugly?" he asked twiddling his fingers together still a little self conscious about his appearance.

Arthur gently held Alfred's hands in his own.

"Alfred, there are so many reasons why I think you're attractive-"

"I love the freckles sprinkling your face-"

Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek.

"I love your sandy blonde hair and how it's always messy-"

He kissed Alfred's forehead.

"I love how you scrunch your nose when you're confused-"

He kissed Alfred's nose.

"I love your annoyingly cute laugh-"

He gently kissed Alfred's lips.

"But more importantly, I love you, for just being you. Alfred you mean more to me than anyone else in the world. You're so important to me, I never want you to feel this way again." Arthur said feeling tears well up in his eyes as he admitted his feelings.

Alfred smiled finally believing what everyone else and more importantly, Arthur saw.

"I'm sorry, Alfred for making you feel this way." Arthur ended guilt still apparent in his voice.

Alfred grinned wiping the remainder of his tears away. "It's okay, Iggy. I forgive you." he replied gently wrapping his arms around the British man.

England laughed happily. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You're welcome."

Arthur sighed contently holding Alfred in his arms glad to have fixed everything.

"Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"There is a reason, why people call you America, the _Beautiful_, remember that." Arthur said kissing his love on the forehead smiling.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked my story, review and tell me what you thought. I'm sorry for any misspellings or grammar problems, It's been awhile since I wrote something this long but I hoped you liked my plot despite any problems.**_

_**Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll like my future stories! (:**_


End file.
